All Shook Up
by FloranceElizabeth
Summary: Future Fic. When Mr. and Mrs. Barrett host a halloween party will old sparks rise or will everyone stay the same? Begining: Chase/Quinn,Zoey/Michael,Rebecca/Logan,James/Lola,Vince/Lisa... End: Logan/Quinn,Chase/Zoey,Lisa/Michael,Lola/Vince,James/Rebecca


_Title: __**All Shook Up**_

_Summary: When Zoey and Michael host a Halloween Party and invite everyone will old loves spark? Or will everyone stay the way they are? _

_Disclaimer: _**Sadly I don't own Zoey101 or any of the shows characters, but Lance is mine.**

_Beginning Pairings: Quinn/Chase, Rebecca/Logan, Zoey/Michael, Lola/James, Lisa/Vince_

_Ending Pairings: Quinn/Logan, Rebecca/James, Zoey/Chase, Lola/Vince, Lisa/Michael _

The room was quiet except for the quiet breathing of the child on the couch. Chase looked over at his wife and sighed.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we going?" Quinn replied looking up at him.

"Do you want to? I mean it would be nice to see them." He said rubbing circles on her back.

"It would… but I don't know." She answered looking at the sleeping boy curled up on the couch.

"That's understandable," he replied releasing her from his grasp.

"I better get him to bed, I'll be back in a minute." She said plucking the child off the couch and into her arms. She turned away from her husband and walked silently towards the nursery. She laid the boy down on the bed and sat down in the rocking chair next to him.

"Mommy," the boy said, his eyes drifting open ever slightly.

"Mommy's here, baby, mommy's here." She soothed rubbing his stomach.

"Mommy can you tell me a story?" he asked.

"Of course, how about Prince Lance?" she answered.

"The prince has my name!" the boy said excitedly. Quinn laughed and nodded.

"Lola, we got a letter from Zoey and Michael!" James called from the front door as he sat his briefcase down by the closet.

"Ooh! What's it say?" Lola asked her fiancé from the kitchen.

"They're having a Halloween Party next week; they invited us to stay until Thanksgiving." He replied handing her the letter.

"Let's go! Please?" Lola begged.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." James said with a sigh. Lola let out a squeal and gave James a kiss. Both pulled back quickly, like they always did, neither wanting to admit there was nothing there.

"I'll get the plane tickets," She said and left without another word.

The hum of the air conditioner echoed throughout the house. There was a knock on the door and Rebecca jumped to get it.

"Morning, Mrs. Reese." Bob, the mailman, said with a grin.

"Good morning Bob, but it's not Mrs. Reese until he pops the question." She answered grabbing the letter from his hand. She turned and sat down on the stairs. She flipped the letter over in her hands and looked at the return address.

"8989 Lebanon St, Nashville Tennessee." She mumbled out loud. Logan burst through the door and put him suitcase by the door.

"Hey baby," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey," she replied, she gave him a soft kiss; after they pulled apart she brought up the letter, "Do we know anyone who lives in Tennessee?"

"Michael is from Tennessee, I think." Logan said walking over to the fridge and pulling out a can of Cola. Rebecca sighed and opened the envelope; slowly she pulled out a folded paper.

Vince looked out the window and watched the ground slowly shift, the ant sized cars zipping up and down the country roads. Lisa was reading something on being a mother, her pregnant belly just beginning to show.

"We should be landing in a half-an-hour." The captain said over the intercom. Vince looked over at his girlfriend.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked stroking her hand.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied looking up from her book.

"Michael obviously isn't mad about us, you have nothing worry about." He said.

Zoey flung her hair over her shoulder and straightened her skirt. There was a knock on the door, and then someone rang the doorbell four or five times.

"Lance, stop that!" someone said from the other side of the door. Michael jumped to get it.

"Quinn, so glad you could make it, where's your luggage?" Michael asked.

"Oh, Chase it getting it," Quinn replied, "I hope it's not a problem, I had to bring Lance with me."

"No, it's no problem; we haven't seen him since he was born." Michael said as Zoey came into the room.

"Quinn, Lance!" Zoey said racing to give the pair a hug, "How old is he?"

"5, as of last month," Chase said as he lugged the suitcases into the house, "Where do I put these?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right, Lance can have the one across the hall." Zoey said plucking the boy into her arms. Lance looked at her, her once brown/blonde hair was now bleach blonde, he recognized her from some of Quinn's yearbooks she had shown him. There was a loud knock. Zoey set Lance down on the ground and opened the door.

"Brookes," someone said from the doorway.

"Its Barrett now," Zoey said moving from the doorway and allowing the person at the door to come in. Logan walked through into the house, his hand latched with Rebecca's.

"Quinn?" Rebecca asked as the woman pushed past her and ran up the stairs.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Lance called after Quinn.

"Mommy?" Logan questioned Zoey.

"Yeah, that's Lance, Quinn and Chase's son," Zoey replied, trying to ignore the pang of sadness tugging her heart.

"Quinn and Chase?" Rebecca asked; Zoey just nodded.

"I'll be back," Logan said as he went to retrieve the luggage.

"Which room is mine?" Rebecca asked crossing her arms.

"Down the hall by the kitchen, last door on the left." Zoey said pointing to the hallway. Rebecca smiled a fake smile and walked down the hallway. Logan came through the door, kicking his bag and carrying her's.

"Down the hall," Zoey said, but couldn't help but mumble, "Just follow the trail of slime." Logan shot her a glare and continued down the hall.

"So, you all set?" Michael asked Quinn.

"Yeah, all set," she answered numbly.

"I'm sorry I should have told you about Logan coming," he replied as Chase came into the room carrying Lance.

"Mommy," Lance exclaimed jumping into his mom's lap. Michael heard the doorbell downstairs and excused himself politely.

"Logan's here," Quinn told her husband quietly, "so is Rebecca." Chase let out a groan at the sound of Rebecca's name.

"Who's Logan and Becca?" Lance asked, not bothering to even attempt to say Rebecca.

"Rebecca and Logan are people we used to talk to," Chase answered. Lance looked up at Chase with his dark brown eyes, the boy did look like his father, the eyes, the curly blondish hair, but he had some of Quinn's qualities, like her pale skin and vision issues. Luckily the stuck up attitude was not hereditary.

Michael watched the new arrivals retreat up the stairs, a small, yet noticeable, smile forming on his face.

"Michael, man!" He heard Vince say from the driveway.

"Vince, Lisa, glad you could make it." Michael said, his smile fading to nothing.

"Thanks for inviting us Michael." Lisa said giving him a hug.

Lola walked up the stairs behind James, she was carrying her make up bag and purse, while he was carrying everything else. They walked past the first door and heard talking.

"Aunt Lola!" someone squealed and she turned around.

"Lance? What are you doing here?" Lola asked dropping her stuff in the hallway and scooping the 5 year old into her arms.

"Mommy and Daddy brought me, silly Aunt Lola." Lance said with a laugh.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" She asked.

"In there talking 'bout Logan and Becca." He replied pointing across the hall. Lola smiled and carried the boy into the Quinn and Chase's room.

"Hey you two," Lola said setting the boy on the bed.

"Lola! You're here!" Quinn squealed wiping away a few tears she didn't know where falling.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Lola asked. Quinn walked over to her and sighed.

"Logan's here," She mumbled as Lola gave her a hug.

"Emagawd! Does he know?" Lola asked hugging her friend tighter. Quinn just shook her head and cried. Chase just sat there and watched his 23 year old wife, not making a move to help, because he knew he couldn't.

"Mommy? Mommy? He call her mommy!" Logan raved pacing around him and Rebecca's room. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I mean, her and Chase? They created him? Lance? Emagawd!" he said, stopping and his mouth dropping, "They've 'been' together! Eww!"

"Logan, breathe, we've been together too," Rebecca said putting a hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"But, but, but he and she and they…," he trailed off and flopped onto the double bed.

"But, but, but, you're over reacting!" she replied mocking him.

"I'm going to go outside and have a smoke." He said getting up and walking towards the door.

"You told me you quit!" She hissed walking to him.

"I did, for awhile, but I've been stressed." He answered twisting the handle.

"Don't move." She barked grabbing his wrist.

"What are you going to do about it?" he hissed back. She twisted his arm behind his back and pulled.

"Rebecca," he said releasing the handle.

"Good boy, now go sit." She ordered pointing to the bed.

Zoey knocked on Quinn and Chase's door. There was some rustling heard and a loud thud, probably Chase running into something.

"Oh, hey Zoey," he said when he appeared in the door.

"Dinner's ready," she said and turned to leave.

"Zoey, wait!" he hurried as he grabbed her wrist, she whipped around and he dropped her wrist from his grasp, "Can we talk?"

"We can talk at dinner Chase… maybe tomorrow we can have a chat over coffee." She said as she walked away.

"Chat? Since when did you say chat?" He called after her, but all she did was scoff and knock on Lola and James's door.

Michael brought out a ham and carved it before anyone got to the dinning room. He knew all hell would break loose if he kept everyone in the same room for long. Quinn would confront Logan, Chase would pull Zoey aside to talk, Lola would probably beat Vince with a Squash from the centerpiece, Lisa would breakdown and cry and wanna talk, and Rebecca would say something to make everyone hate her guts again.

"This looks amazing!" Lisa said coming into the dining room. Damn, maybe she would want to talk before dinner… he hadn't thought about that.

"Thanks, I did most the cooking," he replied pouring a glass of wine.

"Can we talk Michael?" Lisa asked, moving slightly closer to him.

"Ooh dinner!" Lance yelled running into the room. Saved by the Lance.

"Lance no running!" Quinn hissed walking into the room and grabbing her son. Chase, Zoey, Lola, and James all flooded in afterward.

"Where are Logan and the slime ball?" Zoey asked with a groan.

"They haven't came out of their room sense they got here." Lisa said, before a wave of sickness over took her.

"You know what, I'm not hungry." Quinn said as she turned to leave, but she turned back around, "But I am thirsty." She grabbed a bottle of brandy. Chase lunged at her.

"No! You quit." He hissed.

"Well, that was before Logan came back into my life." She replied walking towards the doorway.

"Come on, let's go raid the kitchen." Lola said grabbing Lance's hand. Chase grabbed Quinn's arm and yanked her back.

"You gave it up, you don't want this, I know you." He told her gently.

"No, you don't know me! You never have!" Quinn yelled, crumbling to the floor and crying. Zoey rushed to Quinn's side and hugged her.

"Hush, its okay." Zoey said rubbing Quinn's back. Quinn slid the bottle across the floor.

"I-I-I d-don't w-ant Lo-Logan t-t-to k-k-now!" Quinn sobbed, she felt so stupid, she was supposed to be a genius.

"Want Logan to know what?" Michael asked.

"L-Lance," Quinn cried.

"Lance? What about Lance?" Michael questioned in his usual confused state.

Logan blew some smoke out of his face, the nicotine hovering in the air around him. He didn't like the habit, but Quinn as a mommy was a very stressing thought, though he didn't know why. He wanted to bash Chase's face in, he wanted to scream, he wanted… he wanted to know more about who Quinn had become. Someone giggled behind him.

"You're out here… I figured you would be." Rebecca slurred between drinks of whisky.

"Rebecca, go inside, you shouldn't be out here, not like that." He said dropping the remnants of the cigarette on the side walk and smashing it into the earth.

"Why not? You are out here like that. We have wonderful passionate sex and then you dump me for a cylinder of cancer. I'm not good enough, I've never been good enough!" Rebecca yelled.

"You need to go inside now!" he yelled back.

"No… you're not my husband! You're not even my boyfriend!" with that Rebecca turned to leave.

"Rebecca, wait, come on, you're drunk, you don't mean that," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I may be drunk, but I mean what I say… we're through." She wiggled out of his grasp and walked inside.

Lola looked at Michael and the confusion etched in his features as Lance hugged Quinn's neck. The dinning room was silent until Logan walked in.

"Uh, Pensky, what's your problem?" he asked looking down at her.

"Oh, Logan… nothing…," she said standing up and wiping her eyes. He knew better then to believe nothing was wrong, but wasn't going to push it.

"It's Mathews, Logan," Chase said wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. Logan rolled his eyes and looked over at Michael who looked like he was trying to add something in he's head.

"Where's Rebecca?" Lola asked as James pulled her chair out for her.

"She's taking a nap… she'll be hungry later though." He said sitting down quickly.

"Oh, okay, we can save her a plate." Zoey said as she looked over at Quinn. Quinn, Chase, Lance, Michael, James, Zoey, Vince, and Lisa all took a seat and stared at the food.

"I'm not really hungry," Quinn said as she began to stand up.

"Too bad, you're eating." Logan found himself saying like he used to. Quinn looked at him with a surprised, yet angry look on her face.

"Baby, maybe you should eat." Chase said grabbing her hand.

"I will not eat unless I want to." Quinn said shooting both men a death glare and folding her arms. Lance looked up at her and giggled.

"Mommy, look it! I'm eating a cat lope." He said with a grin.

"It's a cantaloupe," Lola replied smiling at the boy. Quinn laughed a little at her son.

Rebecca laughed a little; she knew he would be back… crawling and weeping. She'd done this before; he just couldn't stand to be with out her. She turned on the TV and flipped randomly through the channels. 3…2…1 _knock, knock, knock._

"Baby, can I come in?" he asked.

"Don't call me baby!" she hissed as she opened the door.

"I just wanna talk to you, I swear." He said pushing past her and sitting on the bed. She held back the tremor in her voice as she began to speak, this was strange, he usually wanted to just makeout, not talk.

"You wanna talk? You never wanna talk." She said matter of factly.

"Well, this time I want to." He said, "I think you were right."

"R-right?" she asked leaning asked the wall.

"Yeah, you were right, I don't act like you're boyfriend and I'm not your husband… but I could be." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"Are you proposing to me?" she asked.

"Only if your going to say yes." He said getting down on one knee. Rebecca smiled and gave him a kiss… she finally got what she wanted.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said when they broke apart.

"Quinn, is it okay if I take Lance to the Park with Zoey?" Lola asked, "Zoey really wants to bond with him."

"Yeah, that's fine, I'm gonna take a nap anyway… no sweets though." Quinn replied as the group walked out the door. She went upstairs and flopped down on the bed to next to Chase.

"You feeling better?" he asked setting down his book and looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier," she answered tracing circles on his chest with her finger. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. She, of course, felt obligated to kiss him back, even though nothing was there anymore. Slowly he trailed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt roughly, trying to pull it off subtly.

"Chase," she said and he took that as encouragement to continue.

"Chase," she said a little loud, but when he didn't stop she wiggled out from under him.

"What the hell Quinn?" he asked sitting up.

"I tried to go you to stop." She replied simply as she crossed over to the desk and sat down.

"Why can't I have sex with my wife?" he hissed grabbing his book off the bed.

"Because I'm not in the mood, I came up here for a nap, but since you were I thought we could talk," she said, "I guess not, so I'm going to see if I can take a nap in Lola and James's room."

"So when did you and Lola happen?" Michael asked throwing James a beer.

"About a year ago, she was at an audition and I was working at the TV station… it just happened." James replied opening the can and taking a drink.

"Cool… look you're not mad about me and Zoey are you?" Michael questioned opening his own can.

"Nah, I new we would never work out… besides, Chase was a major factor back then. What ever happened to them?" James answered.

"I don't really know; she just came to me crying a couple years back and said that she could stand him anymore, I don't really think she meant it though." Michael replied taking a gulp of his drink and then placing the partially full can on the counter in front of him.

"I hate to interrupt anything, but James can I take a nap in your room? Chase is well that doesn't matter…," she asked, holding back tears.

"What happened Quinn? Why are you crying?" Michael asked pulling her into a hug.

"Chase…," she said as the tears began to fall.

"Did he hurt you?" James asked.

"No… he's just mad because I won't have sex with him." She replied.

"I am not; I just want to know why." Chase hissed from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I don't feel like it, I don't know what else to say." She hissed back.

"Well, I vote you get over it," He said walking closer to her as she backed away. (A/N: I wanted to say I don't hate Chase, in fact I actually like this couple, but he is mad because he knows she doesn't love him.)

"Dude, maybe you should calm down." Michael said.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Chase said pushing past both the guys and walking towards Quinn.

"Chase, stop it! Please." She begged.

"Let's just go up to our room and talk." He said calmly or he tried to at least as he grabbed her wrist.

"Ow! Chase you're hurting me!" Quinn yelled as he began to pull her out of the kitchen. Logan burst out of the bedroom door shirtless.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you Logan," Chase replied pulling Quinn a little farther.

"Let me go!" she yelled at Chase.

"I just wanna talk babe," he said.

"Don't call me babe." She hissed as he pulled her a few more feet.

"Chase, let her go." Logan said, Michael and James behind him now.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Chase asked as he threw against the wall and she crumpled to the floor. Logan took a step forward at Chase at threw the first punch. Michael, James, and Rebecca rushed to Quinn's side. Chase glared at Logan and tackled him to the ground.

__

_**Okay I love ya'll so review and you'll get the next chap. Btw: Chase isn't really that bad, but it fits so Chase will get better as the story continues, but he might not play to much of a role after the beginning of the next chapter to when they all go home. (2 or 3 chaps tops) he's not abusive for the rest the story I don't think, just very overwhelmed.**_


End file.
